Necessity
by TheOmniscientReader
Summary: Depuis quand Kageyama avait-il besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin de quelqu'un ? Depuis quand, Hinata lui était-il nécessaire ? -Kagehina. Daisuga en arrière plan. chapitre 6 en ligne
1. Passeur

Prologue

Trois commandes, répétées en boucles, et le bruit familier de ses baskets crissantes sur le terrain.

Attrape, vise, lance.

Il avait découvert le volleyball à 12 ans, lorsqu'il se demandait quel club rejoindre, ça devait juste être un essai, mais depuis ce moment, la sensation de la balle entre ses mains et la pression contre ses paumes lorsqu'il lançait étaient devenue une routine rassurante, une nécessitée.

Attrape, vise, lance.

Mais alors, s'il s'entrainait autant, pourquoi ne marquait-il pas ? Non, pourquoi ne marquaient-ils pas ? « Plus haut ! » Toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Ses passes étaient bien lancées pourtant ! Pourquoi tous le regardaient comme s'il leur demandait l'impossible ? Etait-il vraiment un mauvait passeur ?

Attrape, lance, vise.

Un bruit inhabituel attira son attention, il se retourna sourcils froncés. Personne, il était seul sur le terrain. Il n'y avait plus personne pour recevoir ses passes.

Cette affirmation, devint fausse quelques temps après.


	2. Inattendu

Hellooo ! Premier chapitre de cette fanfiction sur mes chouchous du moment : Kageyama et hinata *µ*

Cette fanfiction ne sera surement pas très longue (cinq-six chapitres ?) mais à vrai dire, j'en sais rien du tout ! Pour la première fois j'écris totalement au feeling donc si vous avez une suggestion allez-y.

Le rating est T pour être sûr mais je crois que K+ serais plus approprié. Donc, pas de lemon, sorry mais mon ancien compte a été supprimé à cause de ça. Les mots marqués d'une astérisque sont définis et expliqués en fin de chapitre, même si en connaissez la traduction je vous conseille d'y jetter un œil, vous pourrez apprendre des trucs.

**Info sur la publication** : Le prochain chapitre sera dans une semaine maximum, normalement je veux avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance, mais là je ne voulais pas laisser le prologue tout seul. De plus, les reviews motivent l'auteure. (À faire une nuit blanche pour terminer le chapitre en avance par exemple, huhuhu)Bref, bonne lecture !

**~TOR~**

« Kaaaaaageyama ! » lui cria Hinata avec un ton de reproche alors que le brun entrait dans le gymnase. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Il soupira. « Un professeur m'a retenu pour me parler de mes notes. »

Hinata mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un minimum son sourire moqueur, mais échoua lamentablement. « Huhu, donc toi aussi tu as des mauvaises notes hein… » Son sourire s'élargit.

« Hinata...»

Et disparu aussitôt en voyant l'aura sombre que dégageait le passeur, il essaya de se rattraper en hasardant :

« M-Mais je peux t'aider ! » Il frémit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était pire maintenant.

Ou pas, Kageyama semblait réfléchir à la proposition. Plus ou moins.

« Haa ? C'est pas toi qui viens de dire que j'avais AUSSI des mauvaises notes, donc nous deux ? »

« Heuuuu.. » Mince, il avait parlé sans réfléchir pour sauver sa peau, sans penser à la suite. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entre-aider… ? » Ca semblait être une bonne justification, il aimait bien son idée finalement ! « T'a qu'à venir chez moi après entrainement, on fera nos devoirs ensemble. »

« Mais ça ne dérange pas ta famille ? Il sera plutôt tard. » Demanda le brun.

Hinata secoua la tête. « Nan nan, maman* ne va pas rentrer en plus. »

Kageyama nota qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son père dans un coin de sa tête et dit qu'il était d'accord. Hinata repartit sur le terrain en sautillant et lui alla –enfin- se changer en tenue de sport.

ハイキュー

« Pardonnez-moi du dérangement *» dit-il en retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée. Il porta un regard à son environnement, la maison d'Hinata était…le type de maison qu'il imaginait qu'Hinata aurait. Un peu désordonnée, mais lumineuse et accueillante, il y avait une odeur de douce épice dans l'air. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une maison qui n'était pas celle d'un voisin ou de sa famille, il suivit Hinata dans les escaliers et se retrouva dans sa chambre, plus rangée que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il y avait quand même quelques feuilles de cours par terre et des magazines sur divers sports empilés sur son bureau faisaient la tour de Pise. Hinata s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit puis roula sur le dos et chercha son agenda dans son sac, dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

« Kageyama, tu as faim ? Je vais aller faire à man-»

Il fut coupé par la porte s'ouvrant à la volée.

« Onii-san* ! J'ai faim ! AAAAH ! » Un mini clone féminin de Hinata pointa un doigt tremblant sur lui. « Un géant est dans ta chambre Onii-chan ! »

Le dit "Onii-chan" s'assit sur son lit et leva son index :

« Primo, Natsu, arrête de rentrer et sortir en claquant les portes » Il leva son majeur : « Secundo, oui je vais faire à manger mais deux secondes » Il leva son pouce : « tertio, c'est Kageyama, le passeur de notre équipe et Kageyama voici ma sœur Natsu. » Dit-il en les présentants.

L'attitude mi- effrayée (par lui) mi- boudeuse (à cause des réflexions de son frère) de Natsu changea immédiatement.

« Woah ! C'est toi le super passeur d'onii-san ? » Kageyama ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Hinata parlait vraiment de lui comme d'un "super passeur " ? Il sourit. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus à ce sujet Natsu s'accrocha à son pantalon :

« Je peux aller sur ton dos Kage-Onii-san ? »

Kage-onii-san ? Mais… il n'était pas son frère* ? Il lança un regard interrogatif à Hinata qui lui répondit par un sourire attendit. Il prit Natsu par les côtes et la mit sur ses épaules.

« Yahooo ! Hue dada ! »

Hinata se statufia, sa sœur venait de comparer Kageyama à un cheval, elle allait MOURIR !

Kageyama se mit à courir dans sa chambre. Hinata fut d'abord étonné de sa réaction, puis rit aux larmes :

« K-HAHAHAHAHA K-Kageyama ! » Il tortilla de rire en se tenant le ventre, imaginant Kageyama avec une tête de cheval.

Kageyama n'avait apparemment pas finit de le surprendre, en plus de jouer au cheval, il se mit à rire aussi. Hinata se dit qu'il devrait rire plus souvent, c'était un beau son.

ハイキュー

Hinata se frotta les yeux -tout en mettant le riz à cuire- pour retirer les dernières larmes accrochées à ses cils. Natsu regardait des dessins animés, Kageyama était appuyé contre un plan de travail et le regardait cuisiner en l'aidant un peu.

«Kageyama, tu as des frères et sœurs ? » Le passeur leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais juste que le rôle t'irais bien, avec Natsu tout à l'heure tu avais l'air d'être habitué de t'occuper d'enfants. »

« C'est ma ligne ça. » le brun se mit à couper une tomate. « Tu avais l'air d'un papa poule en engueulant Natsu tout à l'heure. »

Hinata rougit et cacha son visage avec ses mains.

« Ç-ça m'arrive. »

Kageyama trouva sa réaction incroyablement mignonne et sentit ses propres joues chauffer à cette pensée, il détourna le regard. Deux idiots piquant un fard dans une cuisine, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Il prit les couverts et alla mettre la table pour se calmer.

Après qu'ils aient mangés leurs assiettes de curry, ils débarrassèrent et Hinata alla coucher Natsu pendant que Kageyama répondait aux appels de ses parents qui voulaient savoir où il était. (Même s'il les avait prévenus par sms) Après avoir téléphoné, Kageyama rentra à pas de loup dans la maison pour ne pas réveiller Natsu au cas où elle dormirait, il se dirigea vers la voix d'Hinata et le retrouva en train de lire une histoire à sa sœur qui dormait déjà, en l'entendant arriver il ferma le livre et embrassa doucement le front de la petite avant de se relever et refermer la porte derrière lui, ils retournèrent dans la chambre du roux.

Kageyama se débrouillait en histoire et en japonais mais sa situation en math et en chimie était catastrophique, ses notes dans les autres matières étaient à peu près correctes. Hinata lui était doué en math et en sport, en revanche ses notes en japonais et en anglais étaient effrayantes. Ils prirent chacun les contrôles et bulletins de l'autre pour ce faire une idée de leurs niveaux respectifs.

« Ne*, pourquoi ton niveau en sport est aussi moyen ? On fait du basket, marquer doit être comme passer un volleyball non ? »

Kageyama, fronça les sourcils :

« Non ! La forme de tir est complètement différente ! Mais et toi bon sang, pourquoi tu mets des «svaa~m » et des « kaboom ! » en plein contrôle de japonais ?! »

Hinata agita ses bras remplis de feuilles dans tous les sens en s'expliquant :

« C'est quand je trouve pas le bon mot ! Tu sais quand tu l'as sur le bout de la langue mais tu n'arrives pas à trouver ! » Il prit une feuille au hasard « Et depuis quand neuf est la racine carrée de trente ? Cette question est la seule qui n'a pas été comptée fausse et pourtant elle l'est ! C'est de la pitié ou quoi ?»

Ils soupirèrent mutuellement et s'assirent, Kageyama commença à ranger les feuilles et à sortir ses devoirs, Hinata fit de même.

Une heure environ plus tard, ils posaient leurs stylos à la fois contents et épuisés du travail accomplit. Il était 22h39 et le soleil était couché, les rues et chemins de terres campagnards n'avaient rien de dangereux qu'il fasse nuit ou non, pourtant quand Hinata lui demanda s'il voulait rester dormir, Kageyama espéra simplement que ses parents disent oui. Dire qu'ils furent surpris était un euphémisme : non seulement leur fils allait chez un ami pour la première fois mais en plus il y restait dormir ?! Heureusement pour Kageyama, tous ses cahiers et livres de cours nécessaires pour le lendemain était dans son casier, et Hinata lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il dorme en boxer*. Ses parents donnèrent finalement leur feu vert, heureux que leur fils se soit fait un bon ami.

Il alla prendre sa douche pendant que Hinata lui sortait un futon à côté de son lit.

La douche est un endroit utile pour réfléchir. Alors Kageyama réfléchissait, là maintenant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, de qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la douche de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était persuadé de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il était en était partit ce matin, mais surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait apprécier ça. Kageyama était quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude des choses prévues, ses parents le prévenaient en avance de chaque détail, et lui-même prévoyait en avance tout ce qu'il faisait. À quelle heure il se couchait, faisait ses devoirs, mangeait, tout était prévu et en général il n'aimait pas trop quand quelque chose d'imprévu se présentait. Et Hinata avait tout d'imprévu, il avait débarqué sans prévenir dans sa vie, au début simplement en tant qu'un bruyant camarade, puis comme un partenaire sur lequel il pouvait compter et s'appuyer.

S'appuyer ? Ça sonnait étrange, depuis quand Kageyama avait-il besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin de quelqu'un ?

Depuis quand, Hinata lui était-il _nécessaire_ ?

~Scène ratée~

«Kageyama, tu as des frères et sœurs ? » Le brun leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais juste que le rôle t'irais bien, avec Natsu tout à l'heure tu avais l'air d'être habitué de t'occuper d'enfants. »

« C'est ma ligne ça. »

Hinata paniqua.

« D-désolé ! »

« Nan Hinata, c'est dans le script, toi tu dois rougir et répondre que ça t'arrive. »

« Heu…Ooops ? »

« Coupé, on recommence »

**~TOR~**

Les notes pour les non-otaku.

Maman* : Je transmets une de mes manies à Hinata, au lieu de dire « ma mère » je dis tout le temps « maman ».

Pardonnez-moi du dérangement* : quand ils entrent dans une maison qui n'est pas la leur, les japonais ont pour coutume de dire ceci.

Onii-san* : Grand frère, peut s'abréger en Nii-san

Mais… Il n'était pas son frère* ? : Kage-Onii-san veut dire « grand frère Kage » (reconnaissez que ça la fout carrément moins bien qu'en jap') donc Kageyama est surprit qu'elle l'appelle comme ça.

Ne* : Il y a deux sens : le premier sert à interpeler quelqu'un (comme « hey ») on s'en sert normalement en début de phrase et on le traduit généralement par « Dit » (mais ça la fout tout aussi mal) c'est le sens utilisé ici, le second sens s'utilise normalement en fin de phrase pour demander une confirmation à quelque chose qu'on pense être vrai. Ex : Tu aimes vraiment ce groupe, Ne ? Se traduit généralement par « n'est-ce pas ?».

[…] que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il dorme en boxer* : oui… pour le bien de cette fanfiction, Kageyama mettra le même sous-vêtement deux jours de suite O.O *se cache*


	3. Problèmes

Hello tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre tout juste fini ! (Donc pas relu la tête froide… /SLAP/). Bon alors je trouve ce chapitre vraiment bizarre, voire même maladroit. Mais je ne savais pas comment l'arranger donc voilà~.

Merci à : **shanaXkotone**, **TheKirara** et **Mamoizelle Splash Boum** pour leur review ! Vous êtes géniales !

**T.O.R**

Kageyama coupa l'eau et attrapa la serviette que Hinata lui avait prêté. Il réfléchissait trop.

Pendant la nuit, alors qu'il revenait des toilettes, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, il eut envie de se glisser dans le lit d'Hinata et de le serrer contre lui, il la réprima en se disant qu'il était juste à moitié endormit et qu'il délirait puis se recoucha dans son futon qui lui parut bien grand.

.

Le lendemain, le réveil d'Hinata se fit en douceur. Il ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, observant sa chambre plongée dans le silence, doucement éclairée par la lumière dorée du soleil. Kageyama dormait, serrant son oreiller contre lui, Hinata sourit à la scène, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de se replonger dans la douce chaleur de ses draps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, son cerveau lui rappela qu'hier c'était mardi, et donc, qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas dimanche contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il se figea.

_Oh. _

« KAAGEYAMAAAAAAA ! » Le brun fronça les sourcils avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Hinata s'agitait dans la chambre, s'habillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait puis dévalant les escaliers, Kageyama regarda l'heure, 8h31, les cours avaient commencés depuis 5 minutes et ils avaient ratés l'entrainement de volley.

« PUTAIN ! Hinata ! » Cria-t-il en enfilant son bas d'uniforme. « Pourquoi tu t'es pas réveillé pile le jour où je dors chez toi ?! »

Hinata revint dans la chambre, une tartine dans la bouche et une autre dans la main qu'il lui tendit tout en changeant ses livres de cours de la veille par ceux d'aujourd'hui. Il lui répondit la bouche pleine :

« ch'avais ha mis mon réheil !»(J'avais pas mis mon réveil)

« Crétin ! » Il attrapa la tartine. Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent sur le vélo d'Hinata, Kageyama debout à l'arrière se tenait à ses épaules. Ils avaient mis 10 minutes à se préparer, les cours avaient donc commencés depuis un quart d'heure. Hinata roulait à une vitesse phénoménale. Soudain Kageyama cria :

« STOP ! » Hinata s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de les faire tomber en avant. « Et Natsu ? » Le vélo repartit aussitôt dans sa course folle.

« C'est mercredi, elle n'a pas classe*. » Répondit Hinata comme si c'était évident.

Kageyama opina, il le savait ça, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était si elle allait rester seule toute la journée. Hinata sembla le comprendre quelques instants plus tard.

« Je lui ai préparé de quoi manger hier. » Le passeur signala qu'il avait compris par une onomatopée, réfléchissant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hinata ne parlait jamais de sa famille, quand Tanaka se plaignait de ô combien sa sœur était chiante et que toute l'équipe ajoutait son grain de sel pour raconter les dernières punitions insensées et cruelle de leurs parents, Hinata restait juste silencieux. Kageyama décida d'enquêter. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour Hinata hein. _Son propre cerveau eu du mal y croire._

.

Enfaite, enquêter n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire ce qu'il faisait, une meilleure définition serais que Kageyama effraya tout le monde en se comportant étrangement, allant jusque détailler dans un carnet ce que Hinata avait choisi comme légumes dans son bentô*. À la fin de la journée même le roux avait remarqué son comportement, alors qu'il n'était pas observateur du tout. Ils marchaient tous les deux vers le gymnase et Kageyama le fixait intensément, le mettant mal à l'aise, il s'arrêta et le brun suivit son mouvement.

« Kageyama, est-ce que ça va ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ne* ? »

Le brun hésita, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait s'immiscer dans ses affaires.

« Tu, heu… » Il ferma les yeux et dit d'une traite : « T'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec tes parents ? » Il l'avait dit…

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ? Il ne parlait pas au premier ministre, mais à son crétin de coéquipier. Il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le visage à la fois confus et gêné d'Hinata.

Ce dernier se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, évitant son regard et se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Finalement son regard se fixa sur l'une des épaules du passeur :

« Un problème ? Hum, non… Mais j-je, enfin, tu heu… Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ce que je vais dire pour toi ? » Kageyama hocha immédiatement la tête, ça lui semblait évident.

Hinata repris brusquement :

« Ce n'est pas un secret ou quoi que ce soit, mais… J'aimerais juste qu'un minimum de personnes soient au courant. »

Il marqua une pause, Kageyama essaya sans succès de capter son regard toujours fuyant pour le rassurer.

« Mon père est partit de la maison vers mes neuf ans, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… Je crois qu'il avait beaucoup de dettes et que maman a voulu s'éloigner de lui en l'apprenant, ils ont divorcés. Et, c'est peut être bizarre mais il ne me manque pas du tout, je ne me souviens que vaguement de son visage. Natsu ne l'a jamais connu. Ma mère a très bien endossée le rôle des deux parents et on a jamais manqués de rien. Seulement… »

Il hésita à continuer puis soupira.

« On a diagnostiqué une insuffisance rénale à ma mère il y a six mois et depuis elle doit passer la nuit à l'hôpital trois fois par semaine pour filtrer son sang. Du coup je fais de mon mieux pour aider maman et que Natsu ne manque de rien, mais je crois pas être une très bonne maman. »

Il eut un petit rire pour tenter d'alléger le poids de la conversation. Il avait un air à la fois fragile et incroyablement déterminé.

Le ventre de Kageyama fit un drôle de mouvement, et son corps se mit à bouger instantanément sans passer par l'approbation de sa conscience.

Il enlaça d'Hinata, doucement, comme s'il était en verre, passant lentement ses bras autour de ses fines épaules, amenant ce corps si petit en comparaison du sien contre lui. Hinata hoqueta. Kageyama écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Hinata allait trouver ça totalement déplacé ! Mais Hinata ne fit rien, tête collé contre le torse du brun, il écouta le tempo ultra rapide du cœur de Kageyama qui s'emblait faire écho au sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Hinata s'était attendu à toutes les réactions _possibles _de la part de Kageyama (de la non réaction à la colère extrême), mais qu'il le _prenne dans ses bras_ ? Absolument pas non. Mais, surprise passée, dire qu'il n'aimait pas serait un mensonge. Il appuya sa tête un peu plus fort contre la cage thoracique du brun, entendant plus clairement les battements qui en sortaient, il sentit la prise dans son dos se raffermir.

« Kageyama ! Hinata !» La voix furieuse de Daichi retentit derrière le dos du premier.

Ils s'écartèrent instantanément.

« Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir séché l'entrainement de ce matin et le début de celui de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une aura sombre semblait flotter autour du capitaine.

Pendant qu'Hinata se confondait en excuses et explication et que lui-même s'inclinait, Kageyama se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance que Daichi ne voit que leurs jambes –Hinata étant caché par son dos- et les croit simplement proches l'un de l'autre. Ils rentèrent finalement dans le gymnase, commençant à s'entrainer. Un léger malaise entre Hinata et lui. Kageyama n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il avait pu faire ça, bien sûr c'était pour rassurer le roux et lui apporter son soutien, mais prendre Hinata dans ses bras n'était définitivement pas bon pour son rythme cardiaque –il avait cru mourir !-.

Après avoir fini l'entrainement et que toute l'équipe soit partie chacun de son côté, Hinata et Kageyama marchaient côte à côte dans un silence de plus en plus lourd. Même Kageyama qui appréciait habituellement le silence réfléchissait à quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence, devait-il s'excuser de l'avoir prit dans ses bras ? Ou expliquer son geste –même s'il ne savait pas du tout quoi expliquer- ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, choisissant la première option, mais fut coupé.

« Kageyama ! »

Hinata rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait crié, il baissa le ton, murmurant presque : « Pour tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire… » Il plongea ses yeux hazel hésitants dans ceux bleus nuits du plus grand. « Merci d'être là. »

Kageyama fit semblant d'être vexé : « Evidement que je suis là boke*, je suis ton passeur tu te souviens ? »

Le reste du chemin ce fit comme d'habitude, Hinata parlant pour quatre, Kageyama répondant de temps en temps, ils se séparèrent en s'insultant de tous les noms par rituel.

Kageyama s'avachit sur son lit dès qu'il rentra dans sa chambre, absolument crevé par sa journée. Il ferma les yeux en s'allongeant, souriant en repensant à quand il tenait Hinata dans ses bras. Sur le coup c'était plutôt effrayant et il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais en y repensant c'était vraiment agréable, vraiment vraiment. Il attrapa son oreiller et l'enlaça, la sensation était complètement différente.

Kageyama se demanda si Hinata accepterait de recommencer.

Il lança l'oreiller violemment contre sa porte. Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Il était malade ou quoi ? C'était Hinata dont il parlait ! Hinata ! L'idiot qui l'avait fait arriver en retard en cour le matin même ! Un homme en plus ! Nan mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

_Stupides hormones !_

Vocabulaire

_C'est mercredi, elle n'a pas classe*_ : Je ne pense pas que le programme scolaire au japon soit le même que le nôtre mais bon.

_[…] ce que Hinata avait choisi comme légumes dans son bentô* _: le midi les japonais mangent soit à la cantine, soit leur propre repas (ce qui est plus courant), ils ont donc une boite où ils mettent la nourriture, c'est un bentô. Un panier repas en français quoi.

_ne* _: Il y a deux sens : le premier sert à interpeler quelqu'un (comme « hey ») on s'en sert normalement en début de phrase et on le traduit généralement par « Dit » (mais ça la fout tout aussi mal) c'est le sens utilisé ici, le second sens s'utilise normalement en fin de phrase pour demander une confirmation à quelque chose qu'on pense être vrais. Ex : Tu aimes vraiment ce groupe, Ne ? Se traduit généralement par « n'est-ce pas ?».

_boke* _: Signifie idiot, mais contrairement à « baka » c'est plus ou moins affectif.

**T.O.R**

Fuaah ! Je suis complètement crevée ! J'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment et j'ai vraiment eu peu de temps pour écrire, mais ouf ! J'ai réussi à le faire en une semaine comme prévu (j'ai pas réussi à avoir un chapitre d'avance par contre T.T). Comme dis plus tôt je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre du tout, j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite et de ne pas décrire assez alors peut être que ce chapitre sera édité. Vous ne trouvez pas que les éléments sont bizarrement enchainés ? *stresse*

La suite arrivera dans une semaine normalement.

_Dans le prochain chapitre_ : Un Kageyama sur les nerfs, un petit passage dans le cerveau d'Hinata et une apparition déstabilisante de Natsu !


	4. Décision

Helloooooo~ ! Oui je sais je suis en retard mais j'étais trop occupée à baver sur les doujin Kagehina. .'

**Annonce publication**** :** Comme vous le savez, on arrive vers la fin des vacances. Mais je ne sais absolument pas si je vais réussir à écrire en période scolaire (T.T), même en vacance je n'ai jamais réussie à écrire plus d'un chapitre. Je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour réussir à avancer un maximum avant la reprise, étant donné que mes chapitres sont plus long que prévus et que l'intrigue avance moins vite. (Les cinq-six chapitres prévus au départ se sont transformés en une dizaine ! au secouuur !)

**De plus** : il se peut que cette fanfiction passe en rating M. **M**, mais **pas MA**.

Le rating MA est celui dans lequel se classent les lemons et les scènes gores explicites. Il a été supprimé de ce site suite à des plaintes parentales. Les auteur(e)s ont donc changé le rating de leur fanfiction en M (qui est censé être celui pour les scènes de sexe/gore soft) sans en changer le contenu. Beaucoup de fanfiction au rating M inapproprié ont étés ainsi supprimées, les comptes de leurs auteur(e)s également. Mon ancien compte en faisait partie… Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'insiste sur le fait que cette fanfiction ne sera pas MA.

Bonne lecture ! (attention fluff à volonté !)

**TheOmniscientReader**

« Kageyama ? Youhou, ça va pas ? »

C'était le lendemain soir, Kageyama s'était de nouveau rendu chez Hinata pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Ils étaient à présent dans la cuisine de ce dernier et préparaient à manger sous le regard affamé de Natsu. Kageyama se reconnecta à la réalité, répondant avec un air perdu :

« Quoi ? »

Hinata gonfla les joues, boudeur, Kageyama détourna le regard.

« Ben voilà ! Tu ne m'écoutais encore pas ! Passe-moi le saladier je te dis ! » Kageyama lui tendit et le roux commença à verser des légumes qu'il avait coupés dedans. « Tu as été complètement dans la lune toute la journée, tu es sur que tout vas bien ? »

Nope, répondit mentalement Kageyama au tac au tac, puis plus ou moins positivement à l'oral. Enfaite, il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ses pensées de la veille, y cherchant une raison, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé, peu importe dans quel sens il tournait la situation, il avait alors essayé de ne plus y penser, se disant qu'il était juste fatigué et que ses hormones étaient un peu trop en ébullition. Il s'était ensuite rendu compte que, non, il n'avait jamais eu de pareille pensées mêmes avec les filles les plus populaires de l'école, ni même avec le fantasme de ses coéquipiers, Shimizu. Donc, ce n'était pas ces hormones puisque Hinata était un homme, mais alors quoi ?

« Aïe ! » Merde ! Il s'était coupé en coupant un poivron. Il retira sa main, son index était plutôt profondément coupé, mais rien de bien grave non plus.

« Hugya ! Tu vois à force d'être dans les nuages ! » Hinata lui pris le poignet de sa main blessée en l'emmenant vers la salle de bain. Il sortit du désinfectant un pansement d'un tiroir, son poignet toujours en main, il commença à désinfecter son doigt. Kageyama essaya d'ignorer son cœur battant la chamade à cause de leurs mains presque jointes, il se concentra sur le picotement du désinfectant et dégagea son regard d'Hinata. Natsu les observait avec application dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kageyama faillit sursauter. Elle les avait suivis depuis la cuisine ? Elle les regardait bizarrement, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle croyait avoir vu une fée ? Elle n'avait que six - sept ans après tout.

Hinata lâcha sa main, son index était désormais couvert d'un pansement.

« Bon tu sais quoi, pour éviter une autre catastrophe je vais préparer le reste du repas tout seul, on avait presque terminé de toute façon. » Kageyama soupira mais obéit, c'était logique après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il se sentait mal de laisser Hinata tout faire, en plus ils ne pouvaient pas travailler chez Kageyama puisque ses deux parents travaillaient à la maison et avaient besoin de calme pour travailler alors qu'ils étaient bruyants lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Hinata retourna à ses plats tandis que Kageyama allait dans le salon. Un poids s'accrocha à l'une de ses jambes alors qu'il marchait, Natsu s'y était agrippée comme un panda, visage levé vers lui. Kageyama s'arrêta, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Ne ne, Kage-Onii-chan tu peux l'embrasser ? »

Hein ? Kageyama resta interdit. De quoi/qui la petite parlait elle ?

« Qui ? » fut la seule réponse qui filtra ses lèvres.

Elle cligna des yeux, pas l'air de comprendre sa question :

« Ben Onii-chan ! » Dit-elle comme une évidence.

Hein ? Il opta pour la seconde option cette fois.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez vous faire des bisous devant moi ? J'en ai vu que dans des films alors j'ai envie de voir en vrais ! » Répondit la rousse en trépignant.

Heiiin ? Pu seulement penser Kageyama. Pourquoi Hinata et lui s'embrasseraient ? Des films ? Quoi ?

« Pourquoi ? » Extérieurement il était calme et posé.

« C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment huh ? » Elle avait l'air un peu perdue par la tournure de la conversation.

« Mais ton frère est un homme, pourquoi on s'aimerait ? »

« Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le couloir comme ça ? Ah ! Natsu ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de t'agripper au gens comme ça ! » Fit Hinata en s'approchant, trois assiettes dans les mains.

Natsu se détacha, boudant, puis son regard s'illumina en voyant les plats, elle alla s'assoir à sa place, semblant oublier la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Kageyama aida Hinata à porter les assiettes, compte tenu de la maladresse de ce dernier il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit nonchalamment le passeur. Hinata éteignit la lumière, les plongeants dans le noir.

Cette fois-ci, Kageyama avait prévenu ses parents, amené des affaires de rechanges et vérifié qu'Hinata avait bien mis son réveil.

« Tu sais Kageyama, s'il y a un problème tu peux me le dire. » chuchota Hinata.

« … »

_Le problème c'est que je suis amoureux de toi._ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Il n'avait pas dit ça quand même ?! Ouf non.

« … »

IL N'AVAIT PAS PENSE ÇA QUAND MÊME ?! Si.

« Kageyama, tu dors ? »

« Hinata, tu es vraiment un homme ? » Comme s'il pouvait dire un truck comme ça.

« De quoi ?! »

Ah ben il l'avait dit.

« Oublie. »

« J'étais sérieux ! Idiot. »

_Moi aussi._

.

Hinata éteignit son réveil à la première sonnerie, sa main appuyant par automatisme sur l'engin dès le premier son. Il ouvrit ensuite péniblement les yeux et s'étira avant de remarquer la présence de Kageyama dans sa chambre. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, quelque chose tracassait le brun dernièrement et c'était plus que visible, même pendant les entrainements il semblait être ailleurs. Mais bon s'il ne lui en parlait pas c'est surement qu'il y avait une raison. Lui faisait confiance à Kageyama, mais était-ce réciproque ?

_Raaaaah ! Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi il faut qu'il soit aussi compliqué aussi !_

Hinata secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, s'ils arrivaient encore en retard à l'entrainement le capitaine allait les tuer !

Après avoir finalement réussi à sortir de sa couverture qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir, Hinata réfléchit à une manière de réveiller le brun sans l'énerver. Devait-il le secouer ? L'appeler ? Ouvrir les rideaux ? Le brun avait un air tellement serin comparé à d'habitude qu'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

Il passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure ébène la lissant et jouant avec certaines mèches rebelles. Leur propriétaire plissa les yeux et poussa un grognement. Hinata rigola doucement, Kageyama était comme un nounours grincheux géant au réveil ! Deux yeux bleus ensommeillés rencontrèrent finalement les siens.

Hinata sourit en continuant de caresser la chevelure brune. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Kageyama~ debout. »

Le plus petit eu alors l'honneur de voir la transformation du stade nounours grincheux géant au stade… Kageyama. Il aurait bien prit du pop-corn mais il était trop occupé à avoir peur pour sa vie. Tout d'abord ses yeux semi-ouverts s'écarquillèrent, puis sa mâchoire se crispa, son nez se pinça et ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que ses poings se refermaient en tremblant colériquement.

Hinata dévala l'escalier pour aller réveiller Natsu et rester en vie par la même occasion, effrayé et perplexe à la fois : pourquoi Kageyama s'était-t-il énervé ? Il était quasiment sûr qu'avant d'être totalement réveillé il appréciait, alors pourquoi ?

_Bah, c'est Kageyama hein ! Peut-être qu'il est juste comme ça au réveil ? Haha !_

_Putain de merde. _Pensa le dit Kageyama au même moment. _Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui ça devient plus possible._ Si Hinata se rendait compte de ses pensées il ne voudrait probablement même plus s'approcher de lui, et donc ils ne pourraient plus jouer au volley ensemble. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata pense qu'il était dégoutant. Ce matin il avait failli craquer. Et faire quoi ? Il ne savait même pas, mais s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, leur relation serait probablement détruite maintenant.

Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et regarda son propre reflet dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

_Il faut que je mette un minimum de distance entre Hinata et moi._

**TheOmniscentReader.**

Huhuhuhahahaha ! *rire démonique* Je n'aime pas m'avancer, mais le prochain chapitre sera surement là d'ici deux-trois jours~.

J'aime Natsu pas vous ?

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un gros quiproquo, Mama Suga et papa Daii entrent en action et Hinata ne comprends plus rien.


	5. Investigations

_Hello again ! Avec toutes les reviews que j'ai eus je n'ai pas résistée. Par contre le prochain chapitre n'est même pas commencé donc ce sera pas la même chose (je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil pour savoir l'avancement des chapitres)._

_Wow ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! C'est comme une aventure cette fic je vous jure !_

_Au passage j'ai remarqué que dans mon prologue j'avais fait une faute monumentale : des baskets __**crissants. CRISSANTS**__ aaaaaaaaaaah ! J'espère que y'en a pas d'autres des comme ça. Si c'est le cas je suis profondément désolée *s'incline*_

_Et j'ai oublié de remercier les reviews la dernière fois donc de gros smack à __**TheKirara**__, __**Elikia**__, __**Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Emiliekurusu **__et __**Av **__sérieusement si je vous croisais dans la rue je vous ferais un câlin tellement vous me rendez heureuse._

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_**Emiliekurusu : **__voici la suite, ce n'était pas très long comme attente )_

_**Av : **__GYA ! Vite une ambulance, au secoouur x) ! Prépare toi parce qu'aujourd'hui le fluff et la guimauve reviennent en force ! Je crois que c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin de l'ambulance avec tous ces compliments, merci ! Ce couple est juste… ADJFYZT. Voici la suite toute juste sortie du four. _

**Pour ceux qui ne review pas :** merci de me lire, si les reviews sont extrêmement encourageantes et plaisantes à recevoir, se savoir lue est un soulagement. Penser qu'il y a des gens qui appuient sur *next* en finissant un de _mes_ chapitres est absolument... wow ! Merci !

**TheOmniscientReader**

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Kageyama agit étrangement dernièrement ? » Dit Sugawara qui était assis contre un mur du gymnase, prenant une pause avec Daichi.

Ce dernier observa le concerné. Difficile de ne pas le voir en effet, le première année changeait d'humeur comme de chemise en ce moment. L'avant-veille par exemple, il était complètement dans la lune, la veille il était énervé, aujourd'hui il avait des cernes et semblait désespéré. De plus il était encore plus remonté contre Hinata que d'habitude, le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire puisqu'il se faisait engueuler quoi qu'il fasse.

Nishinoya qui était debout à côté d'eux questionna, sérieux et inquiet :

« Vous croyez qu'il a ses règles ? »

Daichi qui s'était retourné vers le plus petit reporta son attention sur le terrain aussitôt. Sugawara soupira, pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de répondre à des questions pareilles ?

.

« Crétin ! Comment tu as fait pour rater cette réception ?! Elle venait directement sur toi !

Dépêche-toi ! Idiot !

Imbécile ! Il fallait que tu sautes plus haut ! »

« STOOOOP ! » Toute l'équipe se retourna vers Hinata. « Kageyama, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes ? Ça fait deux jours que ça dure ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Et puis cette passe était trop haute ! »

Tsukishima ricana en arrière-plan. « On dirait que le roi se fait encore jeter par ses sujets »

Kageyama le fusilla du regard, ne remarquant pas Hinata qui s'approchait de lui. Le feinteur lui prit la main, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole. Kageyama se dégagea d'un geste violent.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Le silence gagna la pièce. Hinata écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna, blessé et stupéfait.

Kageyama se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin, mais, trop fier pour s'excuser devant tout le monde, il tourna les talon et sortit du gymnase.

Daichi se lança à sa suite et Sugawara rejoignit Hinata sur le terrain, celui-ci avait un blackout. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au calme dans les vestiaires.

« Hinata. » Commença-t-il simplement. Le roux sortit de son état léthargique, relevant ses yeux vers lui. « Tu peux tout me dire d'accord ? Je ne te jugerais pas. » Hinata acquiesça, ne sachant ou voulait en venir son senpai. « S'est-il passé quelque chose entre Kageyama et toi ? »

Sugawara soupçonnait depuis longtemps une relation plus qu'amicale entre Hinata et Kageyama, et pensait que ces deux-là avaient une dispute de couple.

Le roux réfléchit.

« Humm. Je ne sais pas si ça compte mais la dernière fois je l'ai réveillé et depuis il m'évite et est énervé contre moi sans aucune raison ! Vraiment aucune !»

Sugawara resta stupéfait, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Hinata était à l'aise avec ces sentiments, il l'aurait cru plus timide. Lui avouer comme ça qu'il était avec Kageyama était surprenant. Maintenant sa théorie comme quoi lui et Kageyama étaient en couple se confirmait. Restait à savoir pourquoi Kageyama s'était énervé. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et si ?... Il fronça les sourcils, courage ! Il devait poser la question, même si c'était gênant.

« Est-ce que toi et Kageyama… Avez assez de rapports ? »

Hinata haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension :

« Des rapports ? »

Hinata le faisait-il exprès ? Sugawara soupira intérieurement, pourquoi devait-il être en charge de l'éducation sexuelle de ses coéquipiers ? Déjà Noya tout à l'heure – qui pensait qu'il était en retard car il n'avait toujours pas ses règles-, mais passons, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

« Sexuels. »

Hinata vira pivoine.

« D-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Sugawara-senpai ? »

Sugawara était perdu, Hinata avait dit plus tôt dormir avec Kageyama, est-ce qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas sauté le pas ? Voilà une explication à la colère de Kageyama, il devait être frustré !

« Depuis combien de temps Kageyama et toi êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Euuh, depuis le début de l'année scolaire à peu près ? »

Oh. La voilà l'explication, presque cinq mois* sans rapports c'était normal que Kageyama soit frustré. Sugawara se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas les remarquer alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Il prit une inspiration, se préparant à expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Hinata qui semblait totalement perdu.

« Hinata, quand les gens sont en couples, ils ont d'abord besoin de la présence de l'autre, de s'embrasser, de s'enlacer, ce genre de choses.» Hinata hocha la tête, oui, il avait déjà vu ça dans les films que sa mère aimait. « Ensuite leur corps ont besoin de plus de contacts et naturellement viennent les rapports sexuels. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? » Hinata rougit et hocha la tête, oui, avec ses camarades de classes pervers il était assez renseigné, mais pourquoi Sugawara-senpai lui parlait-il de ça ?

Sugawara soupira de soulagement, au moins il n'aurait pas à expliquer ça au feinteur.

« Kageyama et toi n'avez pas eu de rapports alors que ça fait cinq mois que vous êtes ensembles… N'en ressens-tu pas le besoin Hinata ? »

_Ah ? Kageyama et moi ? Les amis font ça ensemble aussi !? Attendez non, Sugawara senpai a dit que c'était les couples qui le faisaient ! Kageyama et moi ? Des rapports sexuels ? Un couple ? Heiiiiin ?_

.

Daichi retrouva Kageyama assis sur un banc à l'extérieur, la tête entre les mains. Il s'approcha. Le passeur se retourna vers lui, il avait les sourcils froncés mais avait l'air plus désespéré qu'énervé. Le capitaine le prit par les épaules et le plaça droit en face de lui.

«C'est un ordre, dit-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Il était sérieux et Kageyama l'avait bien compris. Kageyama baissa les yeux. Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Daichi continuait de le fixer, essayant de lire à travers lui. « Kageyama, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel, je n'ai rien dit en pensant te laisser gérer tes problèmes tout seul mais tu n'y es pas parvenu, si ça n'interférait pas avec ta façon de jouer je ne mêlerais pas de tes affaires mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bien sûr tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. »

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le capitaine avait beau dire, il allait surement le trouver répugnant et tout dire à Hinata, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hinata. » Il l'avait dit.

.

« À quel point sont-ils idiots ? » Soupira Daiichi. A côté de lui Sugawara fit de même. C'était la récréation du matin et tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés pour parler des évènements s'étant passés deux heures plus tôt, Daichi s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mentit à Kageyama en lui disant qu'il garderait tout pour lui, mais Suga et lui étaient comme une seule personne.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça à Hinata sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il est complètement choqué maintenant. » Dit Sugawara en regardant son cadet se cogner à un arbre et s'excuser un étage plus bas.

Le brun demanda. « Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour Kageyama? »

Son partenaire* réfléchit un moment.

« Humm, l'intuition je dirais, il y a comme une attraction entre eux, une tension même parfois. » Il enlaça ces doigts avec celui du capitaine.

« Ils sont vraiment idiots. Je crois qu'on va devoir leur donner un coup de pouce. » Daiichi embrassa doucement Sugawara avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la fenêtre et appelle le roux qui s'éloignait.

**.**

Kageyama cligna des yeux pour retirer les points noirs qui y dansaient, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et le cour de maths ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester éveillé. Le bruit d'une feuille se posant sur sa table le sortit de sa rêverie.

« C'est très bien Kageyama-san ! La meilleure note que je ne t'ai jamais attribuée ! Continue ainsi. » La professeure lui fit un sourire encourageant, il prit sa copie, étonné de ne pas s'être fait sermonner comme à son habitude. Un gros 67 en encre rouge y était marqué. 67 sur cent… Il avait la moyenne ?! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu la moyenne en maths ? CM2 ? Un léger sourire égaya ces lèvres, alors comme ça Hinata et lui ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs et leçons ensemble pour rien !

Il se retint de frapper la tête contre son bureau. Il était encore en train sourire comme un idiot en pensant à Hinata ! Il se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux, se remémorant son réveil de la veille. Depuis il avait essayé de limiter leurs contacts à ceux du gymnase, mais rien n'y faisait : plus il s'éloignait, plus Hinata se disait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et se rapprochait de lui. L'idiot, s'il savait ce qu'il pensait… Etrangement quand il en avait parlé au capitaine celui-ci c'était montré très compréhensif et pas dégouté du tout, il avait même conseillé à Kageyama de dire à Hinata qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait mettre l'équipe sens dessus dessous ou quoi ? Le pire était sans doute que même en étant moins proche d'Hinata que d'habitude, ce dernier arrivait à hanter ces nuits –il ne voulait pas en parler-.

Avec tout ça s'ajoutait le fait que ce soir il allait normalement dormir chez Hinata pour faire leurs devoirs entre outre, devait-il y aller ? Bien sûr il voulait être avec le roux, mais et si les choses dérapaient ?

La sonnerie du midi retentit et il commença à ranger ses affaires machinalement.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment. Bon sang, est-ce que l'un de ses camarades tenait à la repayer ?

« Kageyama ! » Il tourna la tête vers celui qui l'appelait. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'un idiot pour ouvrir les portes comme ça. Hinata reprit son souffle en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Kageyama hésita puis prit son sac et se lança à sa suite, réfléchissant. Hinata allait surement lui demander de s'excuser, après son emportement de ce matin c'était logique, Kageyama se demanda comment Hinata pouvait encore vouloir lui parler alors qu'il l'avait traité comme la peste. Ils descendirent donc les escaliers en silence et se retrouvèrent sur un coin de pelouse derrière le gymnase, Hinata et lui s'assirent au pied d'un arbre. Il n'y avait personne.

Hinata sortit son bentô et commença à manger, ne disant toujours rien.

Kageyama se releva et s'inclina profondément.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.» Dit-il simplement sans bouger.

« H-HEH ? Je ne t'en veux pas alors rassied-toi… c'est gênant.» Kageyama l'écouta et constata que le roux était devenu tout rouge. Enfaite, depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans sa classe Hinata agissait différemment de d'habitude : Il parlait moins et semblait mal à l'aise, est-ce parce qu'il lui en voulait après tout ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Le brun s'immobilisa baquette en l'air. Pas possible. Est-ce que Daichi-senpai avait parlé à Hinata de … ?

Hinata observa Kageyama statufié en plein mouvement. Il termina sa bouchée et posa ses baguettes.

« Kageyama. » commença-t-il, s'attirant l'attention du passeur qui déchanta. Avec cet air si inhabituellement sérieux c'était sûr ! Le capitaine lui avait tout dit !

Le roux reprit. « Il faut que tu arrêtes d'accord ? »

Kageyama sentir son cœur tomber dans son estomac, il savait.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de tout prendre sur toi. Sugawara-senpai et Daichi-senpai m'ont expliqués, ils m'ont dit que tu étais en manque d'amour, ils m'ont dit que tu te retenais de m'enlacer et me câliner, et que c'était pour ça que tu avais pris tes distances ! » Hinata fit une pause, déterminé, main sur le cœur. « Mais Kageyama, tu sais ça ne me dérangerais pas que tu me câlines, nous somme un duo tu sais ! Si tu es là pour moi alors je suis tout autant là pour toi ! » Sur ces mots, Hinata passa en dessous son bras tenant ses baguettes et le serra fort contre lui.

_Oh merde. Quel con. Quels cons._ Kageyama passa ses bras autour des omoplates et la taille du roux.

.

« Tu ne crois pas que Kageyama va tout faire rater ? »

« Peut-être mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Hinata est vraiment naïf quand même »

« Je crois qu'il était vraiment heureux de le faire. »

Sugawara et Daichi se sourirent, content d'être arrivés à une solution pour ces deux-là.

**TheOmniscientReader**

_*cinq mois : au japon l'année scolaire commence en mai._

_*meurs noyée dans le fluff*_

_Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le quiproquo, j'espère que vous aussi à le lire._

*mode publicitaire_on* Dites… vous savez pourquoi ce chapitre est arrivé aussi vite ? Parce qu'à chaque review je rouvrais word ! -je sautillais dans ma chambre aussi mais ça c'est pas utile comme info- Je dis ça à titre informatif hein…*sifflote*

PS : J'ai étée victime d'un bug le 20/08 soit le jour de la sortie de ce chapitre(le chapitre 5 ne voulait pas s'afficher) ... ?

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

héhéhé… petit… dérapage~ ?


	6. Un dernier regard

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **Désolé !** J'ai eu pas mal de mouvement en irl donc ce chapitre à vachement trainé ! *

Ensuite une annonce pour le futur :

Il faut d'abord que je finisse cette fic (4 chapitres minimum) mais j'ai pas mal d'idée de UA (univers alternatif) kagehina : Royauté UA, Terroriste UA (dans le genre zankyou no terror), Goule UA (un peu dans le genre tokyo ghoul, mais je n'ai pas encore tellement d'idées avec celui-ci). Donc je compte sur vous pour me dire votre préféré. Ou alors proposer quelque chose ?

**Merci à av, Mamoizelle Slash Boum, Axeliste, Elikia et EmilieKurusu pour leurs reviews ! Et à vous pour lire !**

**Emiliekurusu :**

J'ai beaucoup ris à écrire le quiproquo entre hinata et sugamama aussi ! Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait rire, mon humour est un peu étrange parfois alors,... XD Est-ce que hinata vas comprendre aujourd'hui ? je te laisse deviner ;) Un grand merci pour ta review ! Ici la suite encore toute chaude !

Bonne lecture~ mouhahahahahahaha

- je viens juste de finir ce chapitre donc si vous voulez le lire sans fautes (heuuuuuu… Ou presque) revenez demain soir.

**T.O.R**

Finalement, après avoir passé l'après-midi à essayer de trouver une excuse crédible pour ne pas aller chez Hinata au lieu d'étudier, Kageyama décréta qu'il abandonnait, ils étaient donc de nouveau dans la chambre du roux, se triturant tous deux les méninges face à leurs devoirs du week-end.

« Ne, comment on écrit tectonique ? » Demanda le roux.

« En katakana. »

« Te-ku-to-ni-ku ? »

« Te-ku-to-ni-ku-su. » Répondit Kageyama, se reconcentra sur son calcul.

« Mais c'est pas logique ! »

Kageyama ne savait plus où il s'était arrêté, il fusilla le feinteur du regard.

« Tais-toi et écrit ! »

_A égal 20 moins 2 X ( - 8 ) X – 2 A égal 20 moins 2 fois – 16, A égal 18 fois- _

« Ne, comment on écrit ondée ? »

Le brun se pris la tête entre les mains essayant comme il le pouvait de se calmer pour ne pas commettre un meurtre, Hinata l'avait encore perdu dans son calcul.

« Kageyama ? Tu ne respires plus, ça va ? »

Il prit le coussin sur lequel il était assis et le balança rageusement à la tête du roux. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Hinata se mit à sourire comme s'il lui avait offert un cadeau avant de courir hors de la pièce et dévaler l'escalier, il se lança à sa poursuite. Il le retrouva dans le salon avec Natsu, trois coussins chacun.

« Non- »

« FEU ! » le coupa Hinata.

Il se mit à couvert derrière le canapé, un coussin lui toucha quand même le haut de la tête, le décoiffant. Il était mal, les frangins avaient pris tous les coussins de la pièce et il ne savait pas où il y en avait d'autres. Il y avait bien la chambre d'Hinata mais lui et sa sœur étaient devant l'escalier. Son regard se posa sur la panière à linge, à même pas dix mètres de lui dans la salle de bain, ça allait être un sacré bordel.

Quelques secondes et un coussin dans son dos plus tard, t-shirts et pantalons volaient dans la pièce.

Au final, difficile de dire qui avait gagné, pas Natsu pour sûr, elle avait été la première à s'affaler dans le canapé de fatigue, se fichant de finir recouverte de vêtements, mais Hinata et Kageyama l'avaient rapidement rejoint, ils étaient maintenant couchés côtes à côtes sur le sol, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle. Il se retourna vers Hinata et rit, il avait un caleçon en équilibre sur la tête !

Le feinteur intrigué se tourna vers lui –faisant tomber ledit caleçon- et l'imita.

« Tu devrais voir tes cheveux ! » Il mima un semblant de coupe afro avec ses mains en se tordant de rire.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part du passeur, qui n'essaya même pas de remettre ses mèches en place. Hinata se calma et l'observa, Kageyama le regardait… d'une manière étrange ? Il cligna des yeux sans bouger, perplexe. Kageyama, lui, bougea. Il se mit lentement de côté, face à lui et tendit son bras supérieur vers la joue d'Hinata qui n'était pas en contact avec le sol. Le pouce du brun se plaça doucement sur sa pommette tandis que son index allait à l'arrière de son oreille et le reste de ses doigts se répartissaient dans son cou. Hinata regarda Kageyama dans les yeux, pantelant, et il eut l'impression d'être soudainement seul au monde avec Kageyama, mais ce n'était pas effrayant, pas du tout. Le pouce du brun lui caressa doucement la peau. Un grondement brisa la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit.

« J'ai faim ! » fit Natsu en se tenant le ventre. Elle était appuyée contre les accoudoirs du canapé, ayant probablement vue toute la scène.

Hinata se retourna vers Kageyama qui retira sa main vivement, les joues rouges. Le roux se releva, sentant ses joues chauffer aussi et se dirigea vers la cuisine, n'osant pas regarder si Kageyama le suivait ou non.

Non. Et Hinata lui en était reconnaissant, cuisinant par automatisme, il en profita pour se remettre les idées en place. Pas seulement les idées. Son cœur et son ventre étaient bizarrement agités, presque comme avant un match.

_Guwaa ! Je vais pas vomir quand même ?!_

Il déglutit, pris les couverts et alla mettre la table dans le salon. Natsu regardait la télé et Kageyama également, ou plutôt il faisait semblant de la regarder pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Hinata mit les couverts rapidement, ne sachant quoi faire, puis retourna rapidement dans la cuisine. Il s'adossa contre un mur, secouant la tête.

_Il faut que je me reprenne ! Maintenant que je sais que Kageyama a besoin d'affection, il faut pas que je sois surpris dès qu'il fait un geste vers moi, au contraire ! Même si je me sens bizarre. Mais c'est surement parce que je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ce côté de Kageyama…_

Hinata amena les plats et ils commencèrent à manger, le feinteur bien décidé à rassurer Kageyama.

Il échoua lamentablement, arrivant à peine à le regarder sans avoir l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. S'il n'y eut pas de blanc monumental pendant le repas, ce fut uniquement grâce à Natsu qui parlait pour trois.

ハイキュー

Plus tard, pendant que Kageyama se douchait, Hinata réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire au brun à son retour.

_« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne m'y attendais pas ? » Hummm. Non… « Pour tout à l'heure, ça ne m'a pas dérangé ! » Non plus. Hummm…_

« Hinata. » Kageyama débarqua dans la pièce, une serviette sur ses cheveux encore humides, mais inexplicablement toujours dans ses vêtements de tous les jours. Le passeur avait un air déterminé, mais il ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. En entendant la voix sérieuse et rauque de Kageyama, le ventre du roux se retourna. _D'anxiété ? J'ai peut être mangé un truck pas net ?_

Le brun s'assit sur ses genoux, tendu.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Hinata assit sur son lit attendant que Kageyama se décide à parler. Ce dernier scotcha son regard sur le parquet et commença à parler.

« Je suis désolé. » Il s'inclina puis continua. « Je n'ai pas de besoin irrépressible d'affection contrairement à ce que nos senpais t'ont dit, mais ils t'ont menti pour m'aider donc si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi. » Il fit une pause, ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux du roux avant de se reporter sur le sol.

À ce stade, Hinata était complètement perdu. Kageyama n'avait pas encore finit, il le savait, mais…

Il secoua la tête négativement. « Je ne t'en veux pas évidemment, mais… Si tu n'as pas de problèmes, alors à quoi t'ont-ils aidés ? »

Il entendit Kageyama déglutir de là où il était, son cœur s'emballa, son appréhension grandissant chaque secondes, si Kageyama était dans un état pareil, sa situation devait vraiment être grave !

« A me r-rapprocher de toi. » C'était la première fois que Hinata voyait le passeur ainsi.

Rectification : c'était la première fois que le passeur_ était _ainsi. Kageyama sentait ses doigts trembler. Et dire que c'était cet imbécile naïf qui le mettait dans un état pareil ! Il préfèrerait mourir cent fois atrocement plutôt que de recevoir un regard dégouté de la part d'Hinata. Mais, il devait le dire, il le savait, car si il arrivait aussi peut à se contrôler en quelques jours, alors comment allait-il faire pendant trois ans ? Embrasser cet idiot et lui dire c'était parce qu'il était en manque d'affection -IL SERAIT CAPABLE DE LE CROIRE- ? À quoi pensaient Sugawara-senpai et Daichi-senpai en inventant une excuse pareille ?

Peu importe à quel point c'était douloureux, il devait y faire face.

Il se releva, attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte puis planta ses yeux dans ceux perdus d'Hinata, en imprimant chaque parcelle, c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il les voyaient sans que du dégout ne s'y reflète.

_Je t'aime bordel._

_Définitivement trop cliché. En plus cet imbécile risque de le prendre en amitié._

L'imbécile en question ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à le questionner. Il le coupa.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, idiot. »

Kageyama referma la porte derrière lui.

**T.O.R**

J'aime me venger de tous les cliffhanger que j'ai subis en en créant moi-même (Mouahahahhahahha)

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_ motus~

_**Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitre avant lundi 08/09 mais je ne promets rien étant donné que je n'ai jamais écrit en période scolaire.**_


End file.
